Just one night
by Tatahh
Summary: Kiba e Hinata são obrigados a irem pra mesma balada. Coincidencia? Fic curta,one-shot feita de madrugada na brisa. Leiam ;D


Oi gente, mais uma fic das madrugadas das minhas ferias XDD

essa foi inspiração de uma musica qualquer que eu tava ouvindo...

Nem sei se ta boa pq to postando sem avisa ninguem XD

entao boa leitura.

Tatah

* * *

A música estava alta, quase ensurdecedora, o escuro seria total se não fossem as luzes estroboscópicas que faziam tudo passar em um filme muito lento, as luzes e claro a quantidade considerável de álcool que já devia estar em sua corrente sanguínea. Kiba já não estava no seu normal, faziam alguns drinques.

Ele não queria estar lá, pois sabia que ela não estaria. Estava naquele lugar, pois havia sido obrigado por seus amigos, que já deviam estar em um canto qualquer, com uma garota qualquer como qualquer outra noite. Mas a garota que ele queria não era uma qualquer ele queria ela, a que não ligava pra ele, a que ele nunca teria, a única que não se dava conta do quanto ele a amava... Hyuuga Hinata.

A garota envergonhada que não se jogou pra ele, não ligou pra sua fama de playboy, nem para os boatos mentirosos sobre ele... A única que ele queria, e a única que não poderia ter. Ela não ligava pra nada que ele fazia, não importava o que fosse.

Ele pegou mais uma bebida, já deveria ter parado, mas quem se importa? Ele não tinha para quem voltar mesmo... Ser menor de idade? "Foda-se" pensava o garoto tomando um gole do conteúdo do copo em sua mão.

Passou os olhos pelo grande e cheio local onde estava, a maioria dançava ao som de uma eletrônica e quem não dançava ou estava no bar ou beijando uma outra pessoa que nem sabia o nome. "Patetico." Ele acabou com a bebida e se levantou para ir ao banheiro.

O lugar com uma placa torta escrita "banheiro" já fedia a vomito, pessoas entravam e saiam em um ritmo totalmente anormal. Kiba suspirou e já ia entrando quando uma figura chamou sua atenção.

Uma garota ainda de salto a aquela altura da festa, com um vestido longo se comparado aos outros, cor creme esvoaçante e de alças finas. Ela tinha uma pele branca e um rosto conhecido. Ele continuou a olhar ate constatar apenas por ver seus olhos que era ela, a garota que ele queria.

Piscou algumas vezes, saindo do estado catatônico-alcóolico no qual se encontrava e olhou em para a garota que, surpreendentemente, olhou para ele e sorriu. Ele corou sem saber se era a bebida ou a garota e entrou no banheiro.

Olhou-se no espelho "eu to só o caco." Lavou o rosto, ajeitou a camisa e saiu. Hinata continuava lá, no mesmo lugar apoiada na parede, com o olhar triste e fixo no nada. Kiba respirou fundo e foi puxar conversa com a garota afinal, as amigas dela deveriam estar com os amigos dele a essa hora.

- Não esperava te ver aqui.

- E eu de ter vindo.

-Arrastada?

- Aham.

- Eu também.

-Você esta bêbado?

- O suficiente pra tomar coragem e vir falar com você.

Hinata estava vermelha, o garoto estava muito próximo para poderem conversar com aquela musica... Mas aquilo não a incomodava.

-Mas então... Quer bater um papo?

- Você pode conversar?

- Você não sabe o que é preciso pra me deixar chapado...

- ...

- Vamos?

- Tá...

Os dois saíram daquela área poluída de todas as formas possíveis e foram para outra mais reservada, cortesia de todas as freqüentes visitas de Kiba a aquele lugar.

- Você quer mesmo conversar?

- Claro que quero te chamei, não chamei?

- Sim, m-mas você não esta... Sóbrio.

- Isso te incomoda?

A garota negou com a cabeça, na verdade ela ficaria com ele ate bêbado, contanto que fosse com ele.

Começaram a conversar sobre o porquê que vieram, amigos, bebida, rolos... Enquanto um só pensava no outro.

"Se ela fosse minha, só minha e de mais ninguém, não precisava de mais nada... Largava essa vida badalada, por ela. Tudo por ela."

"Se ele ligasse pra mim, nossa que sonho... Eu, tão boba e sem-graça... Como fui gostar dele? Não importa. Eu gosto e só isso que eu sei..."

A conversa de repente morreu... As latas de refrigerante, já amontoadas na mesa, estavam tomando conta e um sentimento, preso na garganta dos dois, um sentimento que era igual, um completava o outro. O dois com a mesma sensação e nenhum tomava coragem para fazer o que realmente queria.

Kiba respirou fundo pela milésima vez naquela noite e puxou Hinata para mais perto.

- Esta frio não?

Desculpa esfarrapada não? Mas a garota se deixou ser puxada.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos azulados dela. Aproveitando cada segundo, marcando na memória cada detalhe possível... Se não fizesse nada, aquele momento jamais se repetiria.

Se não fizesse nada, eles iriam embora e seguiriam suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Se não fizesse nada, eles continuariam separados por um espaço mínimo.

Se não fizesse nada, ela continuaria não sendo dele. E essa realidade ele não queria mais.

- Sabe Hinata... Você não fala muito comigo...

-Desculpe.

- Você não da bola pra mim, como se eu não existisse.

-Desculpe.

- Você não me nota.

- Desculpe.

- E deve ser por isso que eu te amo.

A garota abriu a boca e fechou. O que ela deveria falar? Ela queria estar com ele, mas...

- Você esta bêbado, não sabe o que esta falando.

Ela falou alto sua conclusão. Com lagrimas nos olhos por seu sonho continuar apenas um sonho.

- Posso estar bêbado, mas estou sóbrio o bastante para saber que eu quero. E o que eu quero, é você.

Sonho? Estava real de mais. Era real demais, afinal... Era realmente real.

- E-eu?

- Você e somente você.

-...

- Não me faça repetir.

O silencio ficou por um tempo... Ate que ela tomou coragem para falar o que estava preso em seu peito.

- E-eu também.

- An?

- Eu também. Eu quero e quero você.

A determinação na voz da garota era incontestável e Kiba adorou isso.

Ambos sorriram.

Abraçaram-se e terminaram a noite com o melhor beijo de suas vidas.

* * *

Fim de novo. Essa nem sei... Se você leu ate aqui mande uma review =D/ eh rapidinho o/

faça uma autora feliz XDDD brink's

kissus e ate a proxima brisa

Tatah


End file.
